Etrange impression
by Clairaice
Summary: Le temps de quelques flashs, bouteille à la main, il fait le point. Sur ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils seront. Par tout les moyens il essai de comprendre la raison de cette impression étrange au creux de sa poitrine.


Étrange impression.

Mick venait de partir après son étrange discourt dans lequel il lui disait que malgré leur passé commun, il avait toujours été pour lui un héro. Au début il avait été agacé de l'attitude de Mick, et maintenant qu'il était parti il ne pouvait que rester pensif. Il porta sa bière à ses lèvres alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de regarder en direction de la porte. Le Mick qu'il avait eu face à lui lui semblait différent. Mais en quoi, il ne savait pas. Juste une **impression**.

Gorgée après gorgée, il finissait sa bière alors que sur la table devant lui, celle de Mick restait à peine entamée. Un autre détail étrange. Mick n'oubliait jamais de finir sa bière ou son repas. Pourtant là il était parti après des mots pour le moins étrange de sa part, sans emporter sa bouteille. Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Il finit alors par se lever, remettant la capuche à fourrure de son manteau en place. Puis il prit la bouteille de Mick en main, délaissant la sienne à présent vide et quitta le bar sombre et surpeuplé.

Il reprit sa vie, enchaînant casse et autres cambriolages. Mick l'accompagnait encore et toujours et il lui semblait être redevenu le même. Aussi Léonard mit ses **étranges** questions de cotés.

Pourtant quelque temps plus tard, il était là à marcher aux cotés de la Légion of Doom, à narguer Mick, à lui retourner la tête. Ce même Mick qu'il voyait comme son seul et unique partenaire. Mais là encore le Mick qu'il avait sous les yeux lui semblait différent. Plus gentil, plus serviable. Il le voyait évoluer aux cotés de ce groupe de super-gentil et ça le faisait enrager. Alors il avait voulu le faire réagir. Lui montrer quel gentil petit chien il était devenu. Mais à chaque fois il s'était fait envoyé sur les roses.

Puis Mick lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'une hallucination. Qu'il n'existait pas. Qu'il n'était que dans son esprit. Il avait alors ressenti une **étrange impression** une fois encore. Et puis Snart avait vu rouge alors il l'avait frappé. Il espérait lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là devant lui. Qu'il était bien réel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mick agissait avec lui comme si il était un fantôme. Comment son partenaire avait pu tant changer ?

Pourtant Mick avait toujours été honnête avec lui, il lui avait avoué qu'il était son meilleur ami. Qu'il "l'aimait". Il avait trouvé ce mot **étrange** de la bouche de Mick. Voir même amusant. Alors encore une fois Mick en honnête partenaire lui avait parler des plans du groupe des bons samaritains. L'info allait lui être utile. Mais il ne voulait pas que son partenaire soit dans le mauvais camp.

Mais Mick ne l'avait pas suivit même quand il semblait avoir réalisé qu'une hallucination ne peut pas frapper. Alors il était aller donner les informations à Thawne. Il comptait bien se servir de la légion pour ramener Mick à ce qu'il était. Et il avait réussit. La réalité avait été refaçonnée. Tout était revenu à la normal. Lui et Mick étaient redevenue les deux plus grands voleurs de Central city et il n'y avait plus personne pour les arrêter.

Mais ça n'allait pas. Mick réagissait **étrangement** à certains moments. Et finalement Mick l'avait surprit en montrant son attachement pour ce groupe. Un groupe de loosers comme il lui avait dit. Mais Mick avait défendu l'un de ses loosers. Il lui avait tenu tête.

Alors il avait essayer de le manipuler comme il l'avait souvent fait par le passé. Mais Mick avait... changé. Il ne se laissait plus avoir, même quand Léonard lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et Mick était retourné auprès de ce groupe de super-gentil.

Mais il devait admettre que c'était ce même groupe qui les avaient mit en défaut la légion et lui.

Quand il était apparut aux yeux du reste de l'équipe, il avait jubilé. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à montrer à Mick qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance. Et si au début ça avait marché, ça s'était finalement retourné contre lui car il n'était pas différent. Lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance.

Il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils alors que les souvenirs se faisaient une place douloureuse dans son esprit. Il revoyait les scènes comme on regarde un film. Spectateur de son propre passé jadis oublié.

Il les revoyait agir, réagir, se défendre, souffrir. Mais aussi gagner, avancer, s'amuser. Il revoyait leurs attitudes vis à vis les uns des autres. Vis à vis de Mick. Vis à vis de lui. Et il revoyait leurs regards. Ils le regardaient tous si **étrangement**. Pourtant il ne connaissait que Mick. Mais eux le regardaient comme si ils le connaissaient. Plus que ça. Comme si ils l'appréciaient. Les mots _"tu es mort"_ lui revinrent en mémoire.

A présent il était là dans son ancien repaire qu'il partageait avec Mick. Mais Mick n'était pas là. Il regarda la bouteille de bière entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue rasade.

 _"Tu es mort"_. Mick lui avait expliqué pourquoi ils avaient dit ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était sacrifié en héro. Il ricana sombrement avant de porter sa main droite à son crâne. Sa bague faisait froid sur sa tempe, ça faisait un bien fou. Dans un soupire il plissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux fermés et un flash se fit devant ses paupières closes.

Un flash semblable à celui que Mick lui avait fait subir. Il lui avait effacé la mémoire avant de le laisser revenir à sa vie d'avant. Avant que la Légion ne débarque et ne lui propose de la rejoindre. Bien sur ça avait fonctionné. Un temps tout du moins.

Mais ce soir alors qu'ils venaient de faire un casse avec le Mick du passé, là où normalement ils allaient fêté leur victoire, ce soir il était resté là. Il était assit sur ce canapé à peine confortable, les bras posés sur ses genoux tenant sa bière entre ses cuisses. Et ce soir il se rappelait de sa discussion avec Mick. Il avait trouvé qu'il s'était ramollit en voyant le Mick futur. Qu'il était devenu doux comme il avait dit. Et Mick lui avait dit que dans l'avenir, il mourrait pour ses amis en devenant meilleur. Il avait trouvé ça ridicule.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il garda le liquide dans sa bouche quelques secondes, appréciant la sensation pétillante de la bière.

A présent qu'il était seul il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Les mots de Mick, son attitude, leur discussion et ce qu'il ferait dans l'avenir : se sacrifier pour l'équipe. Tout ça ne leur ressemblait pas, ni pour lui ni pour Mick. Alors pourquoi ça lui paraissait à présent si possible ? Pourquoi dans le futur changeaient-ils tant ? Pourquoi avait-il l' **impression** que ça tombait sous le sens?

Prenant une autre gorgée il revit les regards des légendes tournés vers lui. Incrédule, incompréhensif, interrogatif. Mais il revit aussi le regard de cette femme, la blonde. Le capitaine semblait-il. Pourtant Mick lui avait dit que c'était Rip, le gars au manteau marron qui le recruterai. Qui serait le capitaine. Alors pourquoi était-ce elle qu'ils appelaient tous capitaine ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé de cette manière ?

Elle n'avait pas semblé en revenir. Mais a mesure que les autres lui avaient parlé et qu'il avait répondu, l'information semblait s'être faite en elle. Puis finalement il avait vu les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Même si sur le coup il avait eu plus important à faire, qu'il n'y avait pas accordé d'importance. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se rappelait de tout, prenant en compte l'attitude du Mick futur et la perspective de son futur en tant que héro, il ne pouvait oublier ce regard. Il ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Pourquoi avait-il l' **impression** que son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il repensait aux larmes qu'elle avait pratiquement versé pour lui ?

Il était loin d'être stupide et il devinait sans mal que dans son futur, elle et lui se rapprochaient. Mais comment ? C'était une question qui restait en suspend. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait le vivre. Il l'avait vu se battre. Il l'avait vu tenir tête à Damien Darhk, à Malcolm Merlyn, à lui mais aussi à Eobard Thawne. Elle n'avait pas flanchée. Même quand il avait tué cette jeune femme. Elle avait été énervé. Mais elle n'avait pas flanchée. Il n'avait pas vu de larme au coin de ses yeux pour cette femme.

Qui était-il pour elle?

Elle s'était faite plus forte. Reprenant le combat, elle avait redonné espoir à son groupe. Y comprit à Mick. Il l'avait vu faire, agréablement surprit. Puis elle avait mit fin au problème et restauré la réalité comme elle devait l'être. Elle avait choisit de ne pas ressusciter sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas laisser libre court à ses envies. Mais au final il ne l'avait trouvé que plus forte.

Lorsqu'il se rappelait d'elle il pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle ai éveillé son intérêt dans le futur. Belle, imposante, intelligente, forte, agile et respectée et respectueuse. Il la revoyait entrer dans la pièce où lui et Damien Darhk avaient été enfermé. Une démarche franche, affirmée. Aucune hésitation. Juste une certitude émanant d'elle : celle d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il porta la bouteille en verre à ses lèvres une fois encore mais rien. Elle était vide. Dans un soupire il se leva pour aller mettre la bouteille dans la poubelle. Quand il se redressa il observa la table sur laquelle les plans de leur prochain casse trônaient déjà. Il étira un sourire en coin.

Oui il avait à faire. Il ferait autant de sale coup que possible. Il profiterai autant que possible jusqu'au jour où Rip le recruterai.

Il marcha en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre le Mick du présent - de son présent - dans l'idée de faire la fête, de s'amuser. En refermant la porte il se dit que finalement si c'était ce que lui réservait son futur, alors c'était peut être pas si mal quand il repensait à cette jolie blonde. Mais une chose serait sure, il en profiterai autant qu'il compte profite de chaque instant présent.

Il était prêt à le vivre. Il voulait savoir, il voulait le vivre. Il voulait mettre un nom sur cette **étrange impression** qu'il avait quand il pensait à cette femme, quand il pensait au Mick du futur, quand il pensait à son avenir.

Il avait au fond de lui l' **impression étrange** d'une certitude : il s'amuserait dans ce futur dont on lui avait parlé.


End file.
